Gay Spaghetti Chef
"Who taught you how to cook? Papa John? '' Or as you call him. . . Daddy."'' Appearance Gay Spaghetti Chef's body is just a traced over cut-out photo of some random image of a chef. This is similar to Dumbass, who's body is some random image put under the face of Bobby Childs.(bobbychilds.com) He wears a chef hat, which is a real life chef hat traced, then cut and pasted onto his head, similar to his body. The only two (or three) body parts that are actually drawn are his head and lower body. Gay Spaggers has a mustache, that is shown to be detachable in episode 33. Due to his appearance, someone had joked about Spag looking like a catfish. This information is irrelevant, but is pretty funny and easy to understand why they had thought of this. About HES BI?? OKAY? HES BI! DAMMNIT, SHE WONT LET SAY NOTHIN ELSE BUT HES BI! Personality "Dont quote me again you jackass. I will literally come to your house and shove ibuprofen down your nose!" "I have to tell my girlfriend I love her!" - Gay Spaghetti Chef, freaking out. Khonjin has been stated and confirmed to be Gay Spaghetti Chef's boyfriend. Khonjin has shown a couple times that he really does care for Gay Spaggers. In all, they're in a friend-like relationship and it's kinda cute. Relations with Gino "Come in Gay. Gay! Gay!!" - Gino Fratelli, trying to get Spag to respond while talking to him on a walkie-talkie Gino used to be Gay Spagger's boss, before he had fired him twice. It could be said that they are friends, but considering how Gino treats both him and Khonjin, that subject could be debated on. Relations with Khonjin's Dad "Are you American? Do you KNOW what 9/11 IS? I was THERE!! On those planes" - Khonjin's father, yelling at Gay Spaghetti Chef in his debut episode (Ep.4) Khonjin's Dad seems to show some disliking towards Spag, due to him not being an American. With that, it could be assumed he's racist. Gay Spaghetti Chef also shows signs of deeply fearing Khonjin's Dad, due to him warning Gino about his arrival in episode 4, with a some-what scared tone to his voice. Gay Spagger's fear shows more when he says "I have to tell my girlfriend I love her!", which shows some signs that he had the feeling of being killed or seriously injured. When Khonjin's Dad started getting closer and started speaking to him, Gay Spaghetti Chef hid under the counter, shaking violently in fear. When Khonjin's Dad raised his voice at him, Gay Spaghetti Chef scurried away. Lore Gay Spaghetti Chef's purpose in the story was actually explained by Connor Lavery himself in a livestream. He had also explained the reasoning to why Gino, Khonjin, and Khonjin's Father all wear suits and ties. Gay Spaghetti Chef is the only one who doesn't wear a suit or tie due to him being like a character from another dimension, as said by Connor. He's the odd one out in the group because of his personality and appearance. He doesn't wear a suit or tie, because he is not part of the mafia Khonjin's Father is the leader of. Gay Spaghetti Chef is mostly just dragged along into the missions because of his relations with Gino. Category:Characters